scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Wingcat
Wingcat is the 10th boss to be fought in Gregory: Skulls In Time. ''He serves as a minion to Skullord. He is fought at Graveyard Castle. Physical Appearance Wingcat seemingly looks like a creepified cat with spiked wings spead out, sinister-looking eyes, short arms and feet, fangs, whiskers, a black nose, a buff colored body, ears, and a long tail. When he transforms to attack, he turns into a diamond-headed shaped cat. His transformation color is the same as his regular form. He has three spiked wings that spread out, and has shaded eyes, like his regular form. His copied forms are gray and dull colored, and has shaded black outer eyes and yellow glowing inner eyes that are shaped like a small circle. When he turns serious, his eyes turn white and more intimidating (showing what his eyes really look like), has a steamy red colored body, a frustration mark on the right side of his head, extra spike wings, and a beefed up tail. His serious transformation attack is the same as his normal self's transformation attack's, but has a sharper mouth with four fangs, white intimidating eyes, and two extra spike wings added onto his own. Stats (Wingcat) '''Note:' The three parenthesis that is shown near his stats are his transformation attack's stats. The numbers next to the original are his serious mode's stats. The stats are also based on Wingcat's stats in the game Gregory: Skulls In Time. *HP: 2400 *Attack: 600/900 (1800/2000) *Defense: 150/250 (Unknown) *Speed: 400/425 (450) *EXP. Points Gained: 4800 *Reward: $400,000, XXX Hot Hammer, XXX Armor Wings, and XXX Master Fangs. Stats (Wingcat Copy) These stats are only on the Wingcat Copy. *HP: 200 *Attack: 0 *Defense: 0 *Speed: 0 *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Attacks When Gregory and his partner enter Wingcat's room, Wingcat will appear by magic. When the battle starts, Wingcat is surrounded by copies of himself in order to protect him from taking damage. Gregory and his partner must take down the copies to create an opening to attack. Once Gregory and his partner have damaged Wingcat's HP down by half, he'll be slammed to the ground. He then begins the second phase. He also transforms into a diamond-headed version of himself in the first phase to attack Gregory and his partner by ramming them into a wall. However, if Gregory or his partner are slammed into a wall by Wingcat's transformation attack, they'll take critical damage, which almost lead to fainting. To get Wingcat to change back to his normal form, Gregory and his partner must let Wingcat slam into a wall three times, breaking apart his transformation, and changing back to normal. In the second phase, Wingcat has some of his copied forms, along with black spiked ball enemies called Prickloes. The placement for the items are more different, plus creating two pathways to attack between the spikes when Gregory and his partner attack the copies. He will spin them around at some point to cause damage, plus gaining the dizzy effect. Gregory and his partner cannot attack the spike balls, because they'll take one damage for each touch. He also transforms again, but attacks and moves a bit faster. Gregory and his partner must repeat the same process again, but with timing to slam him down to the ground again. In the third and final phase, Wingcat will start getting mad and transform more faster, plus attacking in his transformation state. Instead of three times to get him to change back to normal, he will have to ram into the walls five times. His attacks have also grown more powerful and faster. His copied forms have reduced to only three, and the Prickloes are added to seven. Gregory and his partner must repeat the same process as they did earlier one more time to defeat him. After Wingcat is defeated, he dies by turning into sediment dust. Gregory's Art Gallery Wingcat -1-.jpg|Wingcat's original appearance. Wingcat Transformation Attack -1-.jpg|Wingcat in his transformation attack mode. Wingcat -2-.jpg|Wingcat, turning serious in his final phase. Wingcat Transformation Attack -2-.jpg|Wingcat's serious transformation attack mode. Trivia *Wingcat's name is a combination of the words "wing" and "cat". *When Wingcat turns serious, his copied forms also turns serious, except they do not change color. *Wingcat's appearance is a bit similar to Mistress Celcia's dog-like form from the anime series Those Who Hunt Elves. *How Wingcat moves the objects around that protect him is by psychokinesis.